The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for producing an alternating voltage with the use of two voltage converters.
It is known to use a series of inverter circuits for the production of sinusoidal alternating voltages. In a known circuit arrangement, initially a direct voltage of the magnitude of the peak value of the desired alternating voltage is produced. In a subsequent inverter stage provided in the form of a bridge connection, transistor switches are controlled by pulse width modulated signals of as high a frequency as possible. This type of inverter circuit has the drawback that the direct voltage converter required to process low input voltages, and such input voltages are present in most cases, considerably increases the costs and complexity of the circuit. This reduces the efficiency of the circuit considerably.
In a further known inverter circuit a rectangular or stepped alternating voltage is produced first. The harmonic content of the voltage signal can be reduced by filters. However, the transformers and filters must be dimensioned to be able to handle the relatively low operating frequency and are therefore heavy and voluminous. Neither such an inverter circuit nor the circuit mentioned above can be used in spacecraft where all supply elements must be relatively compact and lightweight for reasons of space and weight requirements.